Yuufu's happy ever never
by ThickerHorse88
Summary: Yuufu stands infront of 5 cards each for the boy she dated in the month she relived over and over which does she choose and is that boy the one ? Read for more info This story was made by Sprikelsgirl and Thickerhorse88 we worker on it together Yay !


Yuufu's POV

There I stood, in front of the 5 cards, each with a different design; Shin as the heart, Toma as the diamond, Kent as the clover, Ikki as the spade, and Ukyo as the moon. Each card holding a different life, this one choice would influence my whole life.

I could feel them all holding their hands towards me, willing me to choose them. I pondered over the memories I had made, with each and every one of them. But all of that didn't matter, I had already made my decision, "Shin," I murmured to myself, running towards the heart card.

Everything went dark...

I woke up in my room, and looked around, sighing in relief, this is my world from now onwards, I smiled.

Knock. Knock. Knock

I jumped up from my bed, and went to the door, my smile grew even bigger, and my face lit up, standing in front of me was Shin, I instantly pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Yuufu, is something wrong?" Shin asked, his eyes full of worry.

I lifted my head to stare at him, earning a slight blush from him, "YOU'RE SO CUTE, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I fan girl squealed at him, as I leapt back, leaving my arms dangling on my side.

(A/N, if you didn't know, Yuufu means Heroine in Japan. I am calling her that because we, (Thinkerhorse88 and Sprikelsgirl) couldn't find her real name  
Thickerhorse: LET'S GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY WOMAN! *Shows Sprikelsgirl fist*  
Sprikelsgirl: Okay, okay calm down Missy! *Ducks down, protecting herself*)

"Why haven't you finished dressing? We are supposed to go on a date today, remember, are you getting old? Is that why you are so forgetful these days," Shin teased laughing, while walking to my closet.

All of a sudden, I get a flashback!  
I am sitting on the park bench, waiting for Shin, I think we might have been on a date. When suddenly Shin appears behind me, and startles me, I jump in a freight, but somehow end up on the ground.  
"Aw, now my new dress is ruined," I pout.  
"Don't worry, you still look cute," Shin laughs.  
But it is true, I do look cute...very cute for that matter. I am wearing a pretty black and pink dress, and my hair is the same, but it just looks cuter.  
I glance back at Shin, he is looking very red, "So you know that it is summer...right?" Shin asked.  
I nod.  
"Well tomorrow I want to go on a date with you, okay," Shin told me, he is always so demanding...but I guess that's one of the many reasons why I love him.  
"Yeah, that sounds fun," I blush.  
The memory ends with us both hand in hand smiling at each other.

Snapping back to reality I hastily reply to Shin, "Yeah, I remember Shin,".

"Then get ready," Shin waves me off towards my closet, hinting for me to go and get ready.

I nod my head, taking his prompt.

I turn and run to my closet, and find a cute pink t-shirt, saying 'love ya', I grab it and run to my bed, showing Shin what I had picked out.

"I remember when I bought that for you," Shin remarks, smiling.

I smile back, more memories come back to me.

I then run to my dresser and search for something else to wear, when I hear a bag being played with, and Shin getting up from my bed.

I feel his warm breath on my neck, he is behind me!

I turn around, find him holding a cute jean skirt, with a red heart on it, it looked like the heart from a game of cards...which represented Shin.

Shin hands me the skirt, and walks back to the bed, laying down.

"Thanks a lot Shin," I squeak, in delight.

"You're welcome...just get dressed quickly...okay," Shin sighs.

All of a sudden an idea comes into my mind, I open the door to the bathroom, and shut it...pretending I went in.

I then tiptoed towards Shin and jump on top of him, I swear he was about to scream.

I stared at him, trying not to laugh.

"That wasn't funny Yuu (His nickname for me)," he blushed looking at something, I turn my head to see what he was staring at, and notice that he was looking down my shirt.

"Eep!" I yelp, before jumping off him and running back towards the bathroom.

"Be ready in 10," I call out to him, as I start getting changed.


End file.
